


Let me finish; then we’ll talk

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Kyungsoo, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo gets restless when Baekhyun doesn’t give him enough attention.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Let me finish; then we’ll talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m currently in the midst of a Baeksoo WIP, and I’m in desperate need for some Alpha readers to give me a new perspective. 
> 
> If you have some time on your hands and the patience of a person who can take pantsered WIP writing, I’d love to hear from you! Check out my profile for my email.

This has to be the most irritating thing Baekhyun has ever done.

Who knew legos could be so frustrating? Baekhyun puts a finger to the manual, trying to match up the various pieces with the pictures. Did he actually have them all? He swears he’s missing a part, but it’s hard to tell with them scattered all over the coffee table.

When Chanyeol bought Baekhyun the lego model set of the Eiffel Tower, Baekhyun had been so excited. He had brought it home, fully intent on completing it that same day, but then one thing led to another and he never got around to doing it.

That is, until now. And it feels like punishment. It’s decided: he isn’t meant for this sort of thing.

But Baekhyun wasn’t raised a quitter. He’s going to finish it, whether he likes it or not.

Baekhyun sighs as he lines the pieces up, repositioning his legs so he’s more comfortable. He wonders where Kyungsoo is. He should be helping him right now.

“You haven’t started yet?”

“Speak of the devil.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun feels that surge of dramatic anguish that only attention can bring out of him and he throws himself over the pieces with a groan, peering up at Kyungsoo with—he’s sure—the most pitiful look anyone could muster. _Help._ He’s dying over here.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo’s trying to fight off a smile; Baekhyun can tell. 

“I think I’m missing a piece and this is too hard.”

“Really...” Kyungsoo looks around for a moment. Then he bends down and tosses a lego on the table, now laughing openly. “Did you even look?”

“Holy shit. I love you.” Baekhyun holds up the piece and turns to the manual. It is. The piece he was missing. “I love you,” Baekhyun repeats. Kyungsoo shakes his head, moving Baekhyun so that he’s sitting and Baekhyun is on his lap.

“Why are you doing this now?”

“Because.” Baekhyun leans forward to inspect the book and its instructions, and he forgets to say the rest. For a while, the two of them sit in silence, Kyungsoo with his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, watching, and Baekhyun focused on assembling the parts. It’s one of those not-so-rare moments of quiet, where they sit content with just each other. Really, Kyungsoo is the perfect person to just do nothing with.

“Hey,” says Kyungsoo eventually, breaking the silence.

“Mhm.”

“Are you almost done?”

“Mhm.”

“Baek.”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun’s holding up the mostly-finished model when he feels Kyungsoo pushing his nose into his neck, and then the unmistakable feeling of him nipping at his skin.

“Hey—“ Baekhyun squeaks when Kyungsoo bites harder. But when he turns to yell at him he’s interrupted by Kyungsoo’s lips capturing his own. It’s short and without ceremony, and when they pull apart Baekhyun frowns. “Hey...”

“Hey.”

“That’s not very nice.”

Kyungsoo leans in and kisses him again, slower this time. He speaks against his lips. “Better?”

“That’s not what I was talking about.” Baekhyun puts his hand between the two of them and looks at Kyungsoo sternly. “No biting. Okay?”

Kyungsoo stares at him unblinking. “...Okay.”

“And?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Good.” Baekhyun grins at Kyungsoo’s expression, how his eyes don’t leave his. “You’re strangely clingy today—“

Without warning, Kyungsoo flips them over, putting Baekhyun on the ground in between his hands and legs. Baekhyun swallows and he looks up, heart pounding wildly. 

“Kyungsoo, what...” Baekhyun breathes out when Kyungsoo leans in and presses his mouth against his neck, teeth grazing his skin again.

“Pay attention to me,” Kyungsoo demands.

Baekhyun squirms as Kyungsoo moves down to his collarbone, tickling him. “I am.”

“No you’re not.”

How could he not? Baekhyun pouts, but he’s too preoccupied with steadying his breath to do anything but close his eyes. 

It’s the lack of continuation that makes Baekhyun open them again. Kyungsoo is staring down at him, having moved back up when Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention.

“You’re cute,” Kyungsoo says, pecking him on the lips. Then he gets up.

What?

 _What just happened?_

Baekhyun cannot believe Kyungsoo just did that. 

All he can manage is, “Kyungsoo, you jerk.”

Kyungsoo nods, grinning. “Mhm. Finish your model and find me when you’re done. Love ya.”

And with that, he saunters away, Baekhyun staring at him in disbelief.

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I wrote this fluff just to ask for potential Alpha writers...
> 
> You know me too well. I miss you guys. Stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
